irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Invader Zak
Access Granted Welcome to , Invader Zak! Thanks for your edit to the Irken page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- PrimusGod (Talk) 03:08, March 17, 2013 Hello! Sorry about the un-timely response to your posting, I have been very busy lately. Well anyway, on to your question! To make a profile page of you just make a new page and get to writing! As for the planet, just pick one! (But make sure that no one else is or make sure it has not been invaded yet!) "I have evolved beyond jokes...I am a Robot!" (talk) 00:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm Vax. I'm a retired Irken Invader. I'm the new account for Blackrockshotermoon, You know, The 5th one? NicoleMaria1010 (talk) 01:07, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Come Back! Let's continue the RP. NicoleMaria1010 (talk) 23:00, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Please look at my blog,join ROBLOX,I see you are an aelite,we could use an elite,the irkens need your help,my username will be sonic45777788 PM(personal message) me when you join sorry Zak, but meteor beavers are reptillian.Luckily i have drawn them and will add those drawings to the Sarloks page. Sarloks picture Well, i added the picture of Sarloks that i drew. Looks more like a lizard-beaver-otter thing. But i like it. Check it out if you want to. LIRLIR (talk) 08:31, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi, yeah thats all I can think of. Xenathu (talk) 23:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I was gone for so long, Zak. I had loads of chores to do. Invadervax (talk) 00:41, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Zak! My good friend. I am finally back! After weeks and weeks of my computer being broken, I am finally back! Nothin' Personal...Just your average normal Irken. Zak! You're back! Where have you been...? I'm legit British, by the way. (talk) 06:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Zak. I am Invader Vex. I have noticed your arrival, and would like to meet you for once. Vax has told me that you are a cool guy, and I would like greatly to meet you on chat sometime. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. (talk) 18:26, October 5, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX What life eperiences? Dire ones? Did you go to collage? Did you go to the Grand Canyon? Did you go to London? Did you go to Loch Ness, Scotland and discover the Loch Ness Monster? Did you go to China and fight the Chineese Dragon? Did you go to Mount Everest and catch a Yeti? I NEEEEEEEED to know! Don't worry, I'm still the old British Irken scientist you remember, only I've changed my fanon up a bit. Welcome back, old chap! I'm legit British, by the way. 02:02, October 11, 2013 (UTC) The Chinese Dragon part was a joke, but I seriously want to know if you went to the UK. I'm legit British, by the way. 05:23, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I need help I need help reformulating Gaz's page. Angie Y. (talk) 17:18, October 11, 2013 (UTC)